


Means of Tomorrow

by BowtiePeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon Universe, Dom Park Jimin, Elemental Characters, Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, James Potter Lives, Light Angst, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bangtan Boys, Sub Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Top Park Jimin, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiePeak/pseuds/BowtiePeak
Summary: Harry was dumped at a random Korean hotel after the Dursley's had gone on holiday there. But he was dumped, conveniently, outside none other than Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok's hotel room. The Bangtan Boys decide to take care of the little boy, despite their dancing careers.Years later, Park Beom Jae has worked his way into the hearts of BTS and all the people beyond the scenes. But deep inside, he's still the quiet, touch deprived little boy, despite all the love he had received since he came to live with BTS. So when he, Taehyung and Jungkook are taken on his 16th birthday, he is terrified.His family, being made up of both wizards and elementals, venture to England to get their maknaes back. What follows is a legendary international battle between England and South Korea.CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Fair warning, I'm trying my best on this story. I do have quite a lot of writing to post, so I should be good for a while. So enjoy!  
> I do not own Harry Potter or BTS, they belong to J.K Rowling and themselves respectively.

 Hoseok looked towards the door as he heard a knock, then footsteps.

‘ _Who do you think that was?_ ’ He asked Seokjin, making Yoongi look up from his phone.

‘ _Probably one of the other members_ ’ Seokjin replied and Hoseok got up, going over to the hotel room door. He opened it and looked down to find a small toddler.

‘ _My god_ ’ Hoseok said, drawing attention from the other two.

‘ _What is it?_ ’ Yoongi asked, getting up from the bed.

‘ _It’s a kid_ ’ Seokjin said in wonder and confusion as Hoseok carried the boy in.

 

Namjoon and the three maknaes walked in minutes later to find Seokjin holding a little boy in his lap, rocking and talking to the little boy. Not that the child could understand what he was saying. The child was looking up at Seokjin with a wary, but relaxed expression on his face,

‘ _Whose kid is this?_ ’ Jungkook asked.

‘ _You didn’t steal him, did you?_ ’ Namjoon asked, provoking a glare from Seokjin.

‘ _We have no idea, whose kid this is, Hoseok found him outside the door_ ’ Seokjin said, the toddlers head turning when the other four were addressed. The child jumped and nearly tumbled out of Seokjins arms.

‘ _Yoongi’s gone out to get some stuff for him_ ’ Hoseok said from the side of the room.

‘ _The poor boy was scared senseless when he woke up_ ’ Seokjin said, cradling the little boy. The toddler just looked up at him with half closed eyes.

‘ _Poor thing looks so tired_ ’ Jimin said, coming to sit down next to Seokijn, reaching a hesitant hand out to stroke the boys head. The toddler simply looked at Jimin before nodding off.

 

A few days later and after some intense conferences, Namjoon came back from the last one grinning. Taehyung looked up from where he and the toddler, who still didn’t have a name, were playing quietly with some building blocks.

‘ _So, what did they say?_ ’ he asked, prompting everyone to look up. Namjoon smiled even more.

‘ _We get to adopt him_ ’ he announced, prompting cheers from the members.


	2. 15 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘He didn’t get you last year, he won’t get you this year’ Jimin said, drawing the attention of Yoongi and Seokjin. They looked back and Seokjin smiled.  
> ‘They’ll have to get through us first!’ Seokjin exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I think this is about the same length as the last one, maybe a tiny bit longer. Anyway, enjoy!

Park Beom Jae, or Jae as he was called, stretched as his hyung’s dance ended behind him. He turned, his Bordeaux / plum pink coloured fringe swishing into place over his right eye.

‘ _What do you think?_ ’ Jae asked, ruffling his already messy hair as he slid his headphones off and setting them around his neck. Yoongi walked up smiling.

‘ _You did better than me_ ’ he said’ _almost_ ’ he added as an afterthought.

‘ _You’re better than Hyung in my opinion_ ’ Jungkook added behind them, ducking Yoongi’s playful swipe at his head. Jae’s brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched Jungkook evade Yoongi’s hits, Jin trying in vain to stop them.

 

‘ _It’s someone’s 16 th birthday today!_’  Hoseok sang, sliding into the van next to Taehyung and Namjoon.

‘ _That’s scary, 15 years spent with you crazy Hyungs_ ’ Jae teased, but smiled at Hoseok. Yes, it was the day of his birthday, but also the day he met his hyungs. The day he had been left on their doorstep (figuratively) of their hotel room. Ever since then, he had loved every step with his family.

Then, Jae frowned, turning to look at Jimin, who was sitting next to him.

‘ _He didn’t get you last year, he won’t get you this year_ ’ Jimin said, drawing the attention of Yoongi and Seokjin. They looked back and Seokjin smiled.

‘ _They’ll have to get through us first!_ ’ Seokjin exclaimed.

‘ _Thanks, Hyung_ ’ Jae yawned, leaning on Hoseok, who was on the other side of him.

‘ _Sleep Well, Donsaeng_ ’ Hoseok said.

 

Jae woke to being carried, much to his embarrassment. He opened his eyes and sleepily rubbed his nose into the persons neck. They flinched at the movement.

‘ _Aigoo, your nose is cold_ ’ Jimin said, his chest shaking with his chuckles. Jae felt his heart skip and his face heat up at the laugh. Jae hated to admit it, but he had the biggest crush on the older male.

He knew it wouldn’t work, since Jimin was going to be 8 years older than him this year. Jae couldn’t help it though, damn his teenage hormones and Jimin being so damn sexy. He was pretty sure everyone in the band and staff except Jimin knew he had a crush on the older boy. It was a relief they hadn’t said anything about the matter. Jae knew he had to let it go though, since he knew Jimin wasn’t remotely interested in guys. It broke his heart, but he could and would live with he heartache.

 

He could be happy for Jimin. 

 

He hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who 'He' is. Poor Jae and his little innocent heart :(


	3. The Shirt and First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He then realised Jimin was missing. Jae wandered up the hallway to his room and into it, Jimin closing the door behind Jae. The younger jumped, having not seen him. Jimin pinned Jae to the door, leaning close.  
> ‘Do you know how sexy you look in that shirt?’ Jimin said. He had switched to satoori, making his voice low and husky, heightened by the fact he was aroused.  
> ‘Jimin – Hyung, I-‘Jae started, but was cut off when Jimin let a hand fall to his waist.  
> ‘It drove me insane, knowing you were there and I couldn’t touch you’ Jimin purred, face looming dangerously close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Mind you, its holidays and I'm extremely bored, so enjoy this regular updating while you can.

Jimin made his way to Jae’s room and dumped Jae onto the bed. The younger squeaked as his back hit the covers.

‘ _Come out to watch a movie after you’ve changed_ ’ Jimin said, ruffling Jae’s hair with a smile on his face.

‘ _Hyuuung, whyyyyy?_ ’ Jae whined, swatting Jimin’s hand away from his hair. Jimin laughed, eyes turning into crescent moons, before he walked out of the room, the door ajar slightly behind him. Jae sighed, willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

He stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer. Despite having the option of rooming with one of his brothers, Jae chose to have a room all to himself, for privacy.

 

Jae pulled out a white, oversized shirt that belonged to Jungkook. He had stolen it one day when Seokjin hadn’t washed his clothes and he had no sleep shirt. Since Jae was the same height as Yoongi, Jungkook’s shirt hung down to barely below his arse. Then he pulled on a pair of black boxers that looked suspiciously like Jimin’s, though he wouldn’t know.

Jae plodded out to the living room. He walked in to find all the boys curled up around one another. The parents, Yoongi and Seokjin, were sitting tangled together on the large loveseat, talking quietly. Namjoon and Hoseok were sitting close together on one end of the couch together, Jungkook and Taehyung on the other end.

Jae spotted Jimin on the second love seat, realising he would have to go sit by him. He walked over, not seeing the brown eyes look him up and down at his choice of clothing. As Jae looked up, they quickly moved to the screen where the movie was starting to play. Jae plopped down next to Jimin, the elder wrapping an arm around Jae’s shoulders as he curled up against Jimin.

 

Jae didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must’ve, since the credits of the movie were rolling, and the other boys were also fast asleep. Jae smiled. Yoongi and Seokjin had their heads on one another, all the other boys in the same position. Jae turned the TV off, placing blankets and pillows behind everyone’s head.

He then realised Jimin was missing. Jae wandered up the hallway to his room and into it, Jimin closing the door behind Jae. The younger jumped, having not seen him. Jimin pinned Jae to the door, leaning close.

‘ _Do you know how sexy you look in that shirt?_ ’ Jimin said. He had switched to satoori, making his voice low and husky, heightened by the fact he was aroused.

‘ _Jimin – Hyung, I-_ ‘Jae started, but was cut off when Jimin let a hand fall to his waist.

‘ _It drove me insane, knowing you were there and I couldn’t touch you_ ’ Jimin purred, face looming dangerously close.

 

Jae’s heart pounded against his ribcage, and he was pretty sure his face and ears were bright red.

‘ _It hurts to know that these will only stay as thoughts_ ’ Jimin voice cracked and Jae felt his heart twinge. He searched Jimin’s face for any sign that this was a joke but saw complete sincerity and honesty.

 Jae lifted his hand and placed the on Jimin’s neck. One slid up to his silver-grey hair, gripping it softly, but firmly. Jae leaned close to Jimin, watching the elder’s pupils dilate.

‘ _Who said they just had to be thoughts?_ ’ He said, before firmly pressing his lips to Jimin’s plush ones. Jimin squeaked, before he groaned as he pulled them towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh, we got some action going~ :)


	4. Burn Down Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘If he does find and take you’ Seokjin said, fire in his eyes’ We would burn down heaven and hell to find you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the fourth chapter! :)

Jae woke the next morning to hear badly stifled giggling and the soft rhythm of a heartbeat under his ear. He slowly opened his eyes, just catching the flash of a phone camera.

‘ _If I hear one more giggle, I will end you all_ ’ Jae growled, sleepily pressing his nose into someone’s neck. He inhaled deeply, smelling what he thought was home. The smell of strawberry shampoo, floor polish and... just home. _Jimin._

Jae’s eyes flew open and he shot up, jostling Jimin in the process. The younger’s face went red, remembering what he and Jimin had shared last night. His hyungs laughed louder, waking Jimin. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Jae’s waist, smiling sleepily and planting a kiss on the younger’s head.

 

After the embarrassing wake up call, Jae shooed his hyungs out of the room, closing the door behind them. He took a deep breath and close his eyes, leaning his head against the door. A silly smile spread across his face and he let out a breathy giggle. He couldn’t believe what happened last night.

Jae turned to his dresser, rifling through the drawers. That day, he went with Jungkook’s style and pulled out a long-sleeved, white baggy shirt and denim jeans with tan coloured timberlands. Over the top, he pulled on a white turtleneck, the cold weather outside contributing that.

 

The door opened just as he was putting on his double ear piercing. He turned away from the task of putting in the bottom bit of the earring and looked at Seokjin, who stood there with a fond smile on his face.

‘ _Are you doing a Jungkook today?_ ’ Seokjin joked, making Jae laugh.

‘ _Am I close to accurate?_ ’ He asked and Seokjin nodded, his windshield wiper laugh echoing around the room.

‘ _Definitely_ ’ he said. Jae felt a familiar worry build up inside him.

 

‘ _Seokjin Hyung?_ ’ He asked, receiving a hum in return’ _Are you sure he won’t find me?_ ’

‘ _If he does find and take you_ ’ Seokjin said, fire in his eyes’ _We would burn down heaven and hell to find you_.’ Jae took the elder’s hand, calming the fire in his eyes.

‘ _Thank you Hyung_ ’ Jae said, sharing a comfortable moment, before Seokjin smirked.

‘ _I’m sure Jimin would kill for you_ ’ he said, laughing and sidestepping Jae’s swipe at his head.

‘ _Hyung!_ ’ Jae bellowed, Seokjin’s laugh echoing as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, protective seokjin made an outing there!  
> I didn't want the chapter to end on a serious note, so I made Seokjin tease poor Jae for a second.  
> Sorry the chapters are so short, ill try to make them longer.   
> I'm on Instagram at @bowtiepeak


	5. Coffee and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Incoming Yoongi Hyung!’ Namjoon called, making Jungkook’s head pop out from the kitchen.   
> ‘Come on Yoongi Hyung, lets get you some coffee’ Jungkook said, leading Yoongi into the kitchen. Yoongi mumbled something unintelligible and let Jungkook lead him out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got another chapter out today..... oh well, enjoy!

Jae darted into the bathroom, closing the door before any of the boys saw him. He glanced into the mirror, grimacing as he saw his dark roots were showing through his plum coloured hair. He searched in the sink cupboards, smiling when he saw a bottle of hair dye. With a flick of his fingers, the box opened itself and the dye packet floated out.

Jae looked at the colour briefly, pink. He hummed, before waving his hand over the packet, changing the colour. The packet changed from “cotton candy pink” to “frosty mauve”. Jae raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

 

‘ _May as well_ ’ he murmured before another flick of his fingers opened the packet and the dye settled itself into his hair. He watched as the plum colour in his hair slowly changed into an almost mystical colour. It was a lilac colour, but there were little glittering bits that made it look like frost had weaved itself into his hair.

Jae smiled at the result and turned to leave the bathroom. Jimin was standing in the doorway. Jae went red but wound his arms around Jimin’s waist.

‘ _Morning love_ ’ Jimin mumbled, pressing a small kiss on Jae’s lips.

‘ _Morning Jimin Hyung_ ’ Jae said, kissing his, he didn’t even know what they were, on the lips.

 

Jae placed on last kiss on Jimin’s lips and shimmied past, heading to the kitchen where he could hear Seokjin humming as he cooked. Jae poked his head out into the living room, spotting Taehyung and Hoseok giggling over something on their phones.

Jae snuck up behind them and loomed over them.

‘ _You better not post those photos_ ’ He growled, making Hoseok and Taehyung shriek from fright.

‘ _We won’t. Don’t hurt us!_ ’ Hoseok shrieked, drawing Yoongi’s attention from where he had just come from the hallway. His eyes were half closed and Namjoon came behind out him.

‘ _Incoming Yoongi Hyung!_ ’ Namjoon called, making Jungkook’s head pop out from the kitchen.

‘ _Come on Yoongi Hyung, lets get you some coffee_ ’ Jungkook said, leading Yoongi into the kitchen. Yoongi mumbled something unintelligible and let Jungkook lead him out of sight.

 

Jae plopped down onto the couch, a conjured smoothie in one hand. As he sipped it, he listened to the sounds of his family moving around. He could hear the coffee machine going, Yoongi no doubt standing half asleep in front of it, with Jungkook and Seokjin bickering behind him.

Jae could hear the shower turn off and the thought of Jimin in there made his cheeks dust pink, but he quickly wandered away from that thought. He could hear Hoseok and Taehyung giggling again and Namjoon wandering around his studio.

 

Jae jumped when two people plopped down on the couch either side of him. He opened his eyes to see Namjoon on his right and Hoseok on his left.

‘ _Excited?_ ’ Namjoon said, slinging an arm around Jae’s shoulders.

‘ _So excited_ ’ Jae replied, a large smile on his face.

‘ _Come on guys! We’re waiting for you!_ ’ Hoseok called and the others all scrambled in, an armful of presents in their arms.

‘ _How much of this is from you guys?_ ’ Jae said in amusement, watching as they put all the presents on the coffee table. Never the less, he reached for the biggest box, tugging it towards him. Jae opened the lid and let out a squeak, scrambling backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be in the box?? :)  
> I'm on Instagram as @bowtiepeak


	6. Presents and Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking one of the managers to dim the lights, all his hyungs, Bang PD-Nim and some other managers stepped up to sing happy birthday.   
> Jae sat back as they sang, leaning against Jungkook.   
> ‘Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,   
> Happy birthday dear Jae, Happy birthday to you!’ They sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the 6th Chapter! I'm a bit surprised and happy with how many kudos and bookmarks that I've gotten so far (even though it's not many). 
> 
> I didn't state something earlier, so I'll state it now. Even though I have done Korean before, if I do make a mistake in honorifics or anything, just tell me. I don't want to offend any Korean readers.

Inside the box, lay a beautiful, white nine-tailed fox pup. Its long ears twitched when they heard Jae’s yelp. Jae carefully reached inside and lifted the small pup up and into his lap, soft purple eyes opening as a small nose twitched at the new smells. Jae was overwhelmed with emotions.

Tears gently dripped down his face, tears of happiness, and the little fox licked them up with a small, rough tongue.

‘ _Ok, his name will be Ok_ ’ Jae said, nuzzling the small pup.

‘ _Treasured, that’s a good name_ ’ Namjoon said as he watched Jae happily snuggle his new familiar. Jin pushed a small box towards Jae and the younger put Ok in his lap before reaching for the small box.

‘ _This is something that we all have and I we’re giving this to you because we love you and its only going to get harder_ ’ Jin said.

 

Jae opened the box and pulled out a delicate chain necklace, 8 dog tags hanging on separate loops. Each had the members given names and birth dates imprinted on them. They were all shining the colour of their element, little flashes of coloured light when the necklace moved. His, however, sparkled with flashes of bright pink and purple sparks.

Jae was lost for words and he felt so touched.

‘ _The necklace protects you from any harmful spells or any spells that will alter your being_ ’ Hoseok said’ _But only when we all activate it, which we will do tonight_.’

‘ _Thank you so much_ ’ Jae said, happily crying in front of his brothers.

 

The boys travelled to the studio, Ok disguised as a little dog to any staff members who were not gifted. Jae and Ok sat down on the heated floor of the studio, happily singing along to the boys’ new song. His beautiful, almost alluring voice made his hyungs and the staff smile.

They sat down for lunch a little while later and Seokjin tried in vain to catch the maknae line (Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jae) feeding Ok little chicken pieces under the table. The maknaes were too sneaky though and Ok managed to get a full belly of chicken.

 

Jimin had disappeared but reappeared with a small cake in his hands. It was iced like a galaxy, with swirling blues, greens and blacks. A little constellation was on the top and candles were shaped the same way (I hope that makes sense).

‘Happy birthday Love’ Jimin said, placing the cake in front of Jae. With a sneaky snap of his fingers, Yoongi lit the candles instantly. At Jae’s look, Yoongi winked and showed his gummy smile.

 

Jae leaned forwards and went to blow out the candles. Taehyung stopped him with a laugh.

‘ _We need to sing happy birthday_ ’ he giggled, and Jae sat back with a look of embarrassment. Asking one of the managers to dim the lights, all his hyungs, Bang PD-Nim and some other managers stepped up to sing happy birthday.

Jae sat back as they sang, leaning against Jungkook.

‘ _Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday dear Jae, Happy birthday to you!_ ’ They sang.

Jae leaned forwards to blow the candles out, when a red and gold Phoenix flew into the room. Jae faltered and clutched Jungkook and Taehyung. The Phoenix dropped a letter into Jae’s lap and seconds before they disappeared, Jimin and Jae locked eyes.

 

Then the three youngest disappeared in a swirl of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I wonder what will happen to the maknaes~  
> Don't worry, I wont kill them or anything.   
> Hope you enjoyed, and just message me if I made any mistakes.   
> I'm on Instagram with @bowtiepeak


	7. Author Note

Hey Lovlies  
This is not a chapter, but simply a note telling you all that I'm starting school tomorrow and might not be able to update as often.   
I apologise and promise to try and update as often as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Instagram, my name is @bowtiepeak


	8. Anger and The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Jimin’ Seokjin said quietly, catching the furious man’s attention’ Getting angry won’t help.’  
> The room literally sighed in relief, before Seokjin spoke again. He looked up, warm brown eyes gone.  
> ‘For now’ he said, deep black pools replacing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated the story! Enjoy the 8th (I couldn't actually spell 8th. It's the second day of school, don't judge me XD) chapter

There was total silence in the room, before Jimin exploded.

‘ ** _How_** _in the hell did that thing get in here?_ ’ Jimin growled, standing up so fast his chair tipped backwards. His eyes scanned the room, blazing with almost uncontrollable anger. Ok, who was left behind, leapt into Hoseok’s arms in distress.

‘ _Jimin_ ’ Seokjin said quietly, catching the furious man’s attention’ _Getting angry won’t help_.’

The room literally sighed in relief, before Seokjin spoke again. He looked up, warm brown eyes gone.

‘ _For now_ ’ he said, deep black pools replacing his eyes. The staff prayed for the kidnapper’s soul. They had kidnapped the three maknaes, now they had to deal with five, very angry hyungs.

 

 

Jae cried out as his back impacted onto stone hard. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t feel the comforting presence of Jimin. He sat up and immediately spotted Jungkook and Taehyung, both knocked out cold.

‘ _Tae-Hyung! Jungkook-Hyung!_ ’ Jae cried, scrambling to his brother’s sides. He made sure they weren’t wounded, before looking around. They were in a plain room of sorts, obviously made for one person.

 

It had plain stone-grey walls and four high windows facing North, East, South and West. So, it was a tower then, that would make escape hard. The floors were plain light hardwood floor, laced with enchantments, such as a heating charm and a cooling charm that were adjusted to the weather. There was also a large wardrobe, desk and two doors. One, Jae assumed, went to a washroom, while the other was the exit.

Jae gently levitated Jungkook and Taehyung onto the massive four-poster bed. He plopped down between them and went into a trance. He let his magic drift around the room to look for weak points. There were none.

 

Jae felt his magic shift and trigger something, making him curse. Despite that, he kept searching. There were locking and warding enchantments on the exit door and monitoring charms on both the bathroom door and the whole room. They were weak, so Jae’s magic easily took them down.

Jae extended his magic outwards and felt a barrier at the windows. He felt along it and found, to his anger, it was a very powerful muffling charm and a even more powerful magic blocking charm, meant to cause pain to the person who dared to cross it. It would take time to take them down, but Jae would be able to. With Jungkook and Taehyungs help, it would probably make the process go by faster.

 

Jae felt a magical presence draw near, several presences draw near. He desperately tried to rouse his brothers, managing to stir them a little. He had managed to get Taehyung to open his eyes, Jungkook sitting up slowly, when the presence reached the tower door.

Jae went to push his brothers behind him, not wanting them to be hurt when they were still weak, before Taehyung pushed Jae behind both him and Jungkook, the movement posing no room for argument.

 

The heavy wooden door swung open and Jae heard Taehyung and Jungkook growl. They went to extend their elements, before another enchantment was put up. It tried to suppress their elements, but their necklaces prevented that. It was enough of a distraction for Jae to have a peak between his hyungs shoulders.

Three people stood there and Jungkook bared his teeth at them, Taehyung soon following suit.

‘Ah, we’ve finally found you Harry my boy’ the man was dressed in brightly coloured robes and his long white hair was tied in a ponytail, his beard neatly combed. Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles. Those blue eyes sparkled with grandfatherly love.

 

But deep down inside them, was a hidden darkness.  

[ ](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiwhOTA5rncAhXZMt4KHRUkCJoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fiamisatthedoors.wordpress.com%2F2013%2F01%2F26%2Fblack-eyed-kids-demon-possessed-or-myth%2F&psig=AOvVaw3qnAHo7dujvACbhb1oqgLk&ust=1532592565851800)

( ^This was as close as I could get to what Seokjin's eyes look like )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know who 'he' is right now. The description gave him away XD  
> Anyway, like I said, the updates will be irregular, but I'll try not to leave a big gap between updates.  
> Come scream at me on Instagram on @bowtiepeak


	9. Flashback and The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin scanned the letter, before he thrust it into Namjoon’s arms. Everyone stepped away as flashes and violent lashes of deep, astral magic jumped and raged across his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one.   
> We get to see more of what happened after the three maknaes were taken

Yoongi watched as Bang PD combed through the staff at Big Hit, picking out the ones who were on security and the cameras that day. The few nervous staff that were sent into a separate room made Yoongi snort. They should be nervous.

‘ _I promised we’d burn down heaven and hell if he was taken_ ’ Seokjin said quietly from his seat in the corner, Ok asleep in his lap.

‘ _I’ll help with that_ ’ Namjoon growled from the other side of the room.

‘ _Save that anger for when we actually find the f*cker that took Jae_ ’ Hoseok said, making them all turn to the sunshine member. Jimin’s head was in Hoseok’s lap, eyes closed in emotional and magical exhaustion. Yoongi grimaced wen he remembered why.

 

_Flashback_

_A piece of paper under the envelope caught Jimin’s eye and he turned to pick it up. It wasn’t normal writing paper, but heavy parchment. He unfolded it carefully, then stopped when he realised it was in English. Jimin cursed, catching the others attention, before casting a translation charm._

_‘What does it say?’ Namjoon asked. Jimin scanned the letter, before he thrust it into Namjoon’s arms. Everyone stepped away as flashes and violent lashes of deep, astral magic jumped and raged across his skin._

_‘Contain him!’ Bang PD said and Seokjin and Suga stepped in. Suga raised a wall of fire around Jimin and Seokjin threaded it with his solar pulses._

_‘Jimin, calm down! You won’t do anyone any good by losing control!’ Hoseok called through the fire. He only got a slight growl as an answer._

_‘Jimin, think about Jae! Taehyung and Jungkook!’ Namjoon barked and Jimin fell quiet, his magic pulses dying down._

_‘As your alpha in charge, I demand you to calm down!’ Namjoon barked harshly, then his face softened’ Please.’_

_After a long silence, Seokjin and Yoongi dropped the walls. Jimin stood there, his face crumbled and his dark galaxies and stars sinking back into his skin._

_‘Hoseok, take him to the side’ Namjoon said softly and Hoseok stepped forwards. He put an arm around Jimin’s shoulder and led him over to the rooms couch. He sat and lay Jimin’s head in his lap, long fingers threading through silver-grey hair._

_Hoseok let his magic leak through his fingers and Jimin eventually relaxed and slept._

_‘What set him off?’ Yoongi said, looking to Namjoon. The leader looked down at the piece of paper he had kept in his clutch and quickly scanned the lines. He felt his own anger rise, before he squashed it and read the letter out._

_‘Dear Harry’s kidnappers_

_I know who you are, and you might not remember me, but I remember you. All of you._

_I remember how you refused me and how you thought nothing would happen, well, now I’ve taken back what is mine_

_If you come for me, I will destroy any trace of your precious ward._

_Do a good thing and behave_

_Signed, A.P.W.B.D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ we get to see their magic. Really, I hadn't really decided on what their magic elements would be, and I still want to add to them. But I don't want them to seem to OP, but I'll try my best.   
> I'm on Instagram at @bowtiepeak


	10. The Kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You don’t touch us’ Jungkook growled, fangs peeking between his lips. Taehyung followed suit, powerful magic swirling behind his eyes. The woman looked startled at the reaction and stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not touching this story for a bit, writers block was killing me.   
> I'm going away for the weekend, so I can't update then. But, I'll be writing like crazy the whole time, so I'll have something when I come back.

Jae stayed behind his brothers as they glared at the old man. The younger eyed the other two people in the room, a man and woman. They seemed familiar, just a stray memory in the back of his head. The man had caramel brown eyes framed by round glasses and messy black hair. The woman had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that bore no glasses. They both wore black robes with white shirt and while the man wore pants, the woman had a long skirt on.

The two noticed that Jae was staring at them and the woman stepped forwards. Jungkook’s attention snapped to the woman and she paused.

‘ _You don’t touch us_ ’ Jungkook growled, fangs peeking between his lips. Taehyung followed suit, powerful magic swirling behind his eyes. The woman looked startled at the reaction and stopped.

  


‘ _Hyung, who are these people?_ ’ Jae said quietly, eyeing the strange people warily.

‘ _The old man is the one who has tried to take you away since you were ten. I do not know who the other people are_ ’ Taehyung said, glancing back minutely.

‘ _We won’t let them touch you_ ’ Jungkook said, finding and squeezing Jae’s hand. It felt charged with magic and Jae knew that Jungkook was trying to contain it.

He squeezed his brother’s hand in quiet comfort and he could feel the swirling magic under Jungkook’s skin settle a little. Jae wished Hoseok was here, he could probably calm down Jungkook a lot better with his empathy powers.

  


‘We simply wanted to bring you home Harry, we didn’t expect for two others to come’ the younger man said, eyeing Jungkook and Taehyung warily.

‘ _Don’t speak to them, don’t give them any leeway_ ’ Taehyung hissed lowly. Jae nodded and stayed silent, clutching Jungkook’s hand tightly.

The old man waved a stick over his body and murmured a few words in a language that Jae identified as Latin. The other two followed the old man’s actions.

‘ _What did he just do?_ ’ Taehyung murmured to Jungkook.

‘I just performed a spell that helps me understand you’ the old man said and Jae tensed, not liking the fact that they could understand Korean now.

‘Harry, dear, we’re so glad we found you’ the woman said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice to Jae. It wasn’t soothing and only made his distress rise. He missed Namjoon’s smooth, deep voice and Seokjin’s squeaky laugh.

  


He wanted to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use their names again, but you know who these guys are by now. It's hard not to.   
> Come scream at me on Instagram: @bowtiepeak


	11. All We Can Do Is Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm gifting you with a new chapter!   
> This one is a bit sad an angsty, so I apologise. But there is some fluff sprinkle into it, I promise not to make it too sad..... yet.   
> Enjoy!

It was late, Seokjin knew. But he couldn’t sleep.

It was currently 11:44pm and he had been up since 5am. He was sitting in the loveseat in the lounge room, a single lamp throwing soft, amber light over his face. Seokjin drew a fluffy blanket around his shoulders and stared at the window, curtains open to display a view of the city.

Seokjin didn’t stir or even jump when he heard someone come up behind him. Yoongi placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

‘ _Come back to bed_ ’ Yoongi murmured, placing a soft kiss on his dark head of hair.

  


‘ _I can’t sleep Yoongi_ ’ Seokjin said quietly. Yoongi walked around to stand in front of Seokjin.

‘ _I keep thinking about our maknaes, practically my children_ ’ Seokjin said, clutching the blanket to his chest tightly. Yoongi reached out and gently placed his hands on either side of Seokjin’s head, bringing it forward and kissing the elder’s forehead.

‘ _I know, I am too_ ’ He murmured gently’ _But staying up late and wearing yourself thin won’t help_.’

Seokjin didn’t reply, but Yoongi simply coaxed the elder up onto his feet and led him into their shared room.

‘ _We’ll find them_ ’ Yoongi said as he lay down next to the elder’ _Even if it means we have to kill._ ’

 

Namjoon poked his head in a few seconds later, catching Yoongi’s attention. The dark-haired man peered at the leader over Jin’s head.

‘ _Can’t sleep?_ ’ Namjoon said quietly, nodding to the now sleeping Seokjin.  

‘ _He feels he failed them_ ’ Yoongi replied and placed his head on top of Seokjin’s.

Namjoon smiled sadly and they both heard Hoseok pad from his and Namjoon’s room and into Jimin’s.

‘ _Jiminie is taking it the hardest_ ’ Namjoon stated. Yoongi hummed.

‘ _Him and Jae only just started, so it’s not surprising_ ’ Yoongi whispered.

 

Then he glanced at the bedside clock.

‘ _Go check on Jimin-ah and Hoseok-ah_ ’ Yoongi said’ _Then get some sleep_.’ Namjoon simply grimaced.

‘ _I’ll try Hyung_ ’ he said and turned to head out. Before he did however, he murmured something over his shoulder.

‘ _That’s all we can do Hyung. All we can do is try, for them_ ’ Namjoon closed the door softly, leaving Yoongi and Seokjin with only the light of the moonlight peeking through a crack in the curtain.

‘ _That’s all we can do_ ’ Yoongi repeated quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

‘ _All we can do is try_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've caught me hinting at some things that I might reveal later in the story.   
> By the way, I don't have a set number of chapters on this story, so this will just go on and on until I finally finish it.   
> Come scream at me on Instagram (I finally got the link!) - https://www.instagram.com/bowtiepeak/


	12. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘They’re threatening the rest of our family’ Jungkook growled, obviously getting riled up.  
> ‘Jungkook, don’t fall for it’ Taehyung said. Jae watched as the old man riled Jungkook up more.  
> ‘Jungkook don’t’  
> ‘We’ll find the rest of you’  
> ‘Jungkook- ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it does have a healthy dose of angst. enjoy

Jae warily watched as the three people tried to lower Jungkook and Taehyung’s defences. They didn’t back down one bit. While Jungkook kept a keen eye on them, Jae got Taehyung’s attention.

‘ _Who are these people Hyung?_ ’ Jae said quietly, almost inaudible to everyone else. Taehyung looked at him with gentleness overshadowing the anger and hate.

‘ _The young man and woman are the people who gave you up for their own elfish benefits and the old man is the one who tried to take you all these years_ ’ Taehyung said’ _We won’t let them touch you willingly, we’ll fight to our last breath_.’

  


Jae watched as Taehyung brought his gaze back to the tense standoff in front of them, hearing Jungkook growl lowly.

‘ _Jungkookie?_ ’ Taehyung said.

‘ _They’re threatening the rest of our family_ ’ Jungkook growled, obviously getting riled up.

‘ _Jungkook, don’t fall for it_ ’ Taehyung said. Jae watched as the old man riled Jungkook up more.

‘ _Jungkook don’t_ ’

‘We’ll find the rest of you’

‘ _Jungkook-_ ‘

  


Jungkook finally snapped and leapt towards the old man, who somehow swept him to the side and bound him. Taehyung nearly leapt off the bed after him, but then reverted to protecting Jae.

Jae’s small whimpers were inaudible to everyone but Taehyung. The old man, taking the opportunity, swept Taehyung to the side as well, knocking him unconscious. The two younger people went for Jae, who tried to fight them off.

  


They overpowered him, and Jae was grabbed by each arm, restraining him from attacking. Jae desperately tried to summon his magic, but the two people had clamped something akin to a collar around his neck, sealing some of his magic in.  

Taehyung raised his head, blinking the dizziness away.

‘ _Jungkook_ ’ he slurred’ _Jae_.’ Jungkook struggled against the bonds desperately, becoming even more distressed when Jae was dragged away screaming.

‘ _Hyungs!_ ’ Jae screamed, struggling desperately against the two people holding him. The younger man stunned him. both Jungkook and Taehyung whimpered and screamed when they saw Jae go limp, seconds before the heavy door locked them in.

  


There was silence, before Jungkook spoke.

‘ _Hyungs are going to kill us_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jae :(  
> I have a few chapters saved on my laptop, so chances are I will upload another chapter tomorrow  
> The angst will be here to stay for a bit I'm afraid. but I'll try to sprinkle a bit of fluff and happiness in.  
> Come scream at me on Instagram, I'm @bowtiepeak  
> (I gave up on the link, it didn't work for some reason)


	13. Jae's New "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae looked up, blankly staring at the people who said they were his family. They weren’t his family, his family was back in Korea, and lying in a tower somewhere in the area. The woman and man seemed to get a bit uncomfortable and Jae took pleasure in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! Yeah, just a heads up, the angst might be upped in the coming chapters. :)  
> I haven't been stating this in my chapters, and I'll try to keep it consistent.   
> I own nothing apart from the plot, a few OCs and Jae

Jae woke up to a red and gold adorned room. It was older styled than anything he had ever seen before. Rooms in magical Korea was way more advanced than this, even in the oldest hotels and inns. Jae tugged at the collar around his neck, thick leather not budging. He started to hyperventilate, when he felt the three magical auras moving closer.

Jae began to back up into the furthest corner of the room, breathing heavily, but calmly. The three people came in and it took them a few minutes to spot him. They only saw him because the shadows in the room were too light.

  


‘Harry, dear boy, we were so glad when we found you’ the old man said, and Jae eyed him with barely concealed anger and hate. But he schooled his expression and blankly looked at the three people.

‘Harry, do you remember us?’ the younger man said, stepping forwards with the woman.

‘We’re your parents’ the woman said, crouching down a few feet in front of Jae.

Jae looked up, blankly staring at the people who said they were his family. They weren’t his family, his family was back in Korea, and lying in a tower somewhere in the area. The woman and man seemed to get a bit uncomfortable and Jae took pleasure in that.

  


The old man stepped forwards.

‘James and Lily have been looking for you ever since you disappeared’ the old man said, Jae nearly snorting in amusement. He hadn’t disappeared from his home, he had been taken and placed with his previous “family”. Jae wasn’t dumb, he knew he had been given away.

‘Dumbledore helped us find you’ Lily said, and Jae’s eyes flicked to the old man. So that was Dumbledore, the man who his hyungs had tried desperately to keep him away from.

‘We took you back to your home, Potter Manor. Remember?’ James said, reaching out to Jae.

  


Jae hissed and dodged the touch, swiping at the offending hand. James seemed to be startled, before his face relaxed into a sympathetic expression.

‘You’ll be settled in soon enough’ James said.

‘It’s the school holidays, so unfortunately you can’t meet your twin and sister, but they’ll be back in a week or so’ Lily said, trying to gently touch Jae’s knee. Again, Jae dodged the hand, making contact when he swiped at it.

‘James, Lily’ Dumbledore said’ Let’s just leave Harry to adjust to the new settings.’ They went to leave, but Lily turned back.

‘You’re allowed to roam the manor and gardens, but you can’t leave the grounds’ she said, before smiling softly and shutting the door behind her.

  


Jae flung himself onto the too - large bed and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, we've got names to the very obvious characters that I was hinting. I am very surprised that I managed to go this long without saying any names.   
> Come scream at me on Instagram, I'm @bowtiepeak  
> I'd love to talk to you all!


	14. A Tense Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I miss you Jimin’ Jae whispered’ I miss Jin Hyungs cooking, Yoongi Hyungs morning walk to get coffee and Hoseok Hyungs dancing. Namjoon Hyungs philosophical rants, Taehyung Hyungs boxy smile and Jungkook Hyungs tendency to rile Hyungs up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally the weekend, I can upload more!  
> Anyway, you may or may not have noticed that the timeline of Harry Potter isn't correct. In the sense because Fake Love came out this year and Harry Potter's timeline is before BTS had even banded together. So the timeline is going to be a bit messy, I'll try not to mention it at all during the story, but just imagine the timeline of HP has moved to fit in BTS' timeline. 
> 
> Sorry about the confusion :(

Jae didn’t stir when a strange elf creature popped into existence.

‘Master Harry be ready for dinner?’ it asked, wringing its hands nervously. Jae turned his head minutely, a single green, bloodshot eyes regarding the creature.

‘ _Tell them they can shove their dinner up their arses_ ’ Jae mumbled, then turned his face back into the blanket. The creature seemed to be confused, before popping away.

  


A few minutes later, there was knocking on the door. Jae again didn’t stir, and Lily opened the door and stepped in.

‘Harry? Honey?’ She said, coming the sit on the bed’ It’s time for dinner.’ She went to stroke his head, but Jae made a growling noise and she retreated.

‘You need to eat Harry’ Lily said, and Jae turned his head to stare at her with one eye.

‘ _My name is not Harry, it is Jae_ ’ Jae mumbled harshly’ _I do not answer to “Harry”.’_

  


Lily seemed to understand, before she spoke again.

‘Would you come down to dinner?’ she asked, using no name. Jae turned his head more, now fully looking at her.

‘ _Fine_ ’ he said simply, standing up on the opposite side of the bed.

Lily didn’t speak and led him down to the large dining room. James had already sat down but had not started eating. Jae sat down and steadily ignored Lily trying to teach him so called “pureblood etiquette”. Jin Hyung and Yoongi Hyung had already taught him that, long ago when he was nine or ten. 

 

Lily seemed surprised, like she had been expecting Jae to be unprepared. Jae nearly snorted into the roast chicken in amusement. He chewed the juicy chicken for a few, uncomfortable minutes, before he got annoyed.

Jae sneakily, when James and Lily weren’t looking, turned his boring roast chicken, mash and Yorkshire pudding into a plate of bibimbap. It was made so that it looked like roast chicken to his kidnappers but was really a family favourite.

 

Jae looked up when he had finished his bibimbap, seeing James and Lily finishing up as well. Just to spite them, he stood. Turning to them, Jae bowed, not low enough to be respectful to them, not that they’d know anyway. He then turned and stalked up to his “room”. It was more of a prison than a room to Jae. He ignored James and Lily calling after him.

Jae slammed the door to make a point and sat on the bed. He placed his hands on the leather collar, feeling along the enchantments. They (James, Lily and Dumbledore) had been stupid enough to place British enchantments on the collar. It was a well-known fact that Korean wizards had the highest levels of magic in the world, second only to Japan, with China only a few wizards short of being second.

 

Jae felt along the enchantments and mentally whistled. There were some strong enchantments on the collar, he’d give his kidnappers that. But it would be not match for his own magic. It would just take time, maybe a week or two. It depended on how much time alone he got, which wasn’t clear just yet.

Jae started working on the collar, his own magic shearing down the enchantments on the collar. As he worked, Jae muttered some of his Hyung’s songs under his breath. He eventually ended up singing Fake Love under his breath, his beautifully soulful voice filling the room.

 

After an hour, Jae had made little progress and he eventually tired. Jae sat on his bed and stared at the window and the stars he could see.

‘ _I miss you Jimin_ ’ Jae whispered’ _I miss Jin Hyungs cooking, Yoongi Hyungs morning walk to get coffee and Hoseok Hyungs dancing. Namjoon Hyungs philosophical rants, Taehyung Hyungs boxy smile and Jungkook Hyungs tendency to rile Hyungs up._ ’

Jae felt tears build up in his eyes and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

_‘I miss you’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, poor Jae.  
> I came up with his little part about the other members while I was at school and I thought "ooohhh, so filled with angst and sadness" :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do a chapter with the other members perspective.  
> Come find me on Instagram at @bowtiepeak


	15. Sending A Message Through The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Speak to me and take human form’ Jimin hissed softly’ I wish to send a message through the stars.’ The ball seemed to still, before it liquified and slid out of Jimin’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Ok, so this is the last chapter I've saved on my computer ahead of posting, so it might take a bit longer for me to write a new chapter. But enjoy the chapter!

Jimin startled when he heard a whisper in his mind. He stumbled in his dancing, catching the attention of his hyungs. He shrugged it off and the music started again, but the whisper came again, and he stumbled again.

Jimin ignored his hyungs questions and summoned a small sphere of stars, holding it to his face.

‘ _Speak to me stars and tell me your secrets. Tell me how wishes upon your burning brightness_ ’ Jimin whispered to the ball. The stars swirled faster and then slowed, the whispers became louder.

 

‘ _I miss Jin Hyungs cooking, Yoongi Hyungs morning walk to get coffee and Hoseok Hyungs dancing. Namjoon Hyungs philosophical rants, Taehyung Hyungs boxy smile and Jungkook Hyungs tendency to rile Hyungs up_.’ It was Jae.

The practice room immediately fell silent and the tension was thick.

‘ _Send a message to Jae_ ’ Seokjin said and Jimin shook his head.

‘ _I don’t know how to send messages to someone with the stars_ ’ Jimin said’ _I’ve never tried_.’

‘ _Can you please try?_ ’ Yoongi said, an arm wrapping around Seokjin’s waist in comfort.

 

Jimin turned his focus onto the shimmering ball of night and stars, the animate ball brightening as attention was focused on it.

‘ _Speak to me and take human form_ ’ Jimin hissed softly’ _I wish to send a message through the stars_.’ The ball seemed to still, before it liquified and slid out of Jimin’s hand.

The starry mass dropped to the floor and the members moved back as it seemingly multiplied and rose to form a human male. Funnily enough, the shape of the astral being was the same as Jimin’s.

‘ _You wished to speak to us?_ ’’ it said, its voice deep and powerful. Jimin was momentarily stunned, before he addressed the being.

 

‘ _I wish to send a message to a beloved one_ ’ Jimin said, bowing to the much more powerful being. The being seemed to think, before nodding its consent.

‘ _Do you wish for me to send a guardian to this beloved one?_ ‘It asked.

‘ _If it isn’t too much trouble…._ ’ Jimin trailed off when the being laughed.

‘ _Park Jimin, you are a friend to the stars and we will gladly serve and protect you and your beloved_ ‘the being said and Jimin sighed in relief.

‘ _Thank you….?_ ’ The question was evident and the astral being tilted his head.

‘ _My name, dear friend, is Gohreus_ ‘the being said, already starting to fade away.

‘ _Thank you Gohreus_ ’ Jimin said, bowing his head to the being. Hoseok looked around at everyone and looked to the ceiling.

 

‘ _Hold on Jae_ …...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _We’re coming for you_ ’

 

 

( This is the generator I used: <https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/> )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted the link to the generator on the actual story, but it didn't work when I put it in the authors notes.   
> Now, just a quick poll sort of thing.  
> What should I do:  
> \- write another BTS X Harry Potter fic / one shot  
> \- write a BTS story / one shot  
> \- don't write another story  
> \- or something else (please specify)  
> I know this is long, but I wasn't sure if I should post something else. Follow me on Instagram @bowtiepeak


	16. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae walked over in a daze, opening the large window. As he lifted it, the light sped in and solidified in the middle of the room. The figure was made of deep space and glittering stars and galaxies. Jae almost leapt at it, for he thought it was Jimin. Similar shape and stature, but he knew Jimin. The astral being wasn’t him. 
> 
> ‘Who are you?’ Jae asked, dutifully keeping his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, I've got another chapter for you all!   
> As for my little poll, I really have no idea what I want to write next and I've only got one vote so far, so if you guys can, just vote on one thing if you guys can  
> \- write another BTS X Harry Potter fic / one shot (1)  
> \- write a BTS story / one shot  
> \- don't write another story  
> \- or something else (please specify)

Jae jerked from sleep when his magick senses suddenly came to life. His eyes snapped open and he shot into a sitting position. Jae also felt the collar buzz faintly. He ignored that and turned to the  window, where a shimmering light was hovering outside. 

Jae walked over in a daze, opening the large window. As he lifted it, the light sped in and solidified in the middle of the room. The figure was made of deep space and glittering stars and galaxies. Jae almost leapt at it, for he thought it was Jimin. Similar shape and stature, but he knew Jimin. The astral being wasn’t him. 

 

‘ _ Who are you? _ ’ Jae asked, dutifully keeping his distance. 

‘ _ My name is Gohreus, I was sent by Park Jimin _ ’ the being said. Jae stepped forwards. 

‘ _ What does he say? _ ’ Jae asked, staring hopefully at Gohreus. Gohreus stilled, before Jimin’s voice filtered through the room. 

‘ _ Jae love, we miss you. Me, Namjoon Hyung, Hoseok Hyung, Yoongi Hyung and Jin Hyung, and Ok too. I want you to know that we are coming for you and the maknaes, we will find you. I promise that you’ll come back home _ ’ 

 

Jae didn’t know he was crying until Gohreus reached out a shimmering hand and gently wiped them away. 

‘ _ I will look after you Park Beom Jae. That I promise on my celestial mother and on my life _ ’ Gohreus said, making Jae smile faintly. 

‘ _ How will you hide though? I can’t have a astral body following me around all the time’  _ Jae said. 

Gohreus smiled and his form wavered, before liquifying and winding its way up Jae’s body and down his arm, forming a simple, black band around his finger. 

‘ _ Thank you Gohreus _ ’ Jae said, closing the window and going to lie back on the bed. The band around his finger warmed pleasantly and Jae fell asleep knowing his family was coming for him. 

 

Jungkook shot awake and his body protested loudly. It was dark outside and a single candle burned in the room. 

‘ _ Tae Hyung? Tae Hyung! _ ’ Jungkook said, scrambling over to the elder. Taehyung was pale and unconscious, but when Jungkook tentatively touched his arm, Taehyung came to life. He drew in a long breath, shooting into a sitting position. 

‘ _ Where’s Jae? Where did they take him? _ ’ Taehyung said frantically, looking around the room. 

‘ _ The old man took him, they took him Hyung _ ’ Jungkook said and Taehyung whined when he remembered the previous events. 

 

‘ _ Hyungs will come for us. Won’t they? _ ’ Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded, bringing his younger mate into his arms. 

‘ _ They’ll come for us, I know it _ ’ he said and pulled Jungkook onto the large bed. They curled around each other and gently nuzzled each other. 

‘ _ I’m scared Hyung _ ’ Jungkook said quietly into the dark space between them. 

Taehyung gripped Jungkook tightly and placed a kiss on the younger’s head. Then he spoke into the darkness, barely a whisper. 

  
  
  


‘ _ So am I _ ’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some POV from Jungkook and Taehyung finally. I was working up to them I swear, I didn't forget about them.   
> I'm having another go at the link to my Insta here: https://www.instagram.com/bowtiepeak_/  
> I pray that this works, not that it particularly matters, you can always search me up  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae swung himself out of the bed and padded over to the door. He opened it and it revealed James standing there in what seemed to be work robes.   
> ‘I’m leaving for work, so it’ll just be you and Lily’ James said, smiling at the teenager. 
> 
> Jae blinked at him and closed the door again. He heard James sigh, before his footsteps led away from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So the general (albeit small) consensus is that I should write another BTS / Harry Potter fic. I've already got ideas, so I won't worry about that. I'll keep the poll open so you guys can still vote though  
> \- write another BTS X Harry Potter fic / one shot (2)  
> \- write a BTS story / one shot  
> \- don't write another story  
> \- or something else (please specify)  
> Enjoy this chapter!

*Time Skip, 1 week* 

Jae woke to someone knocking on the door of the room. He opened his eyes slowly and then lifted his hand to make sure Gohreus was still there, like always. The astral being was still around his finger, his shimmering stars faded in the daytime. He could tell his guardian was sleeping. 

‘Harry?’ It was James’ Are you awake?’ 

Jae swung himself out of the bed and padded over to the door. He opened it and it revealed James standing there in what seemed to be work robes. 

‘I’m leaving for work, so it’ll just be you and Lily’ James said, smiling at the teenager. 

 

Jae blinked at him and closed the door again. He heard James sigh, before his footsteps led away from the door. Jae padded over to the chest of drawers and open it, grimacing at the plethora of red and gold clothes. Jae pulled out black dress pants and a white shirt. He placed them on the bed and flicked his fingers.

 

The dress pants turned into ripped, light grey skinny jeans. The rips went all the way up his legs in random patches, showing some of his tanned golden skin,  and Jae smiled. He then turned the white shirt into an oversized black and red striped sweater (Think Jungkook War of Hormone). 

Jae hummed for a second in front of the floor - length mirror and flicked his fingers again. Little rips appeared in his jumper and Jae  admired himself, doing a little twirl. 

 

Lily knocked on the door and then opened it. She stopped at the sight of Jae’s outfit, but then decided not to comment. It had been proved over the last week that Jae would not wear robes under any circumstances. She smiled at him 

‘I’m going to pick up Alexi and Payton. I’ll be back soon alright?’ Lily said and Jae simply nodded. Lily smiled again and shut the door. Jae waited until the front door closed and he made his way down the hall. 

 

Jae made his out into the large garden. He slowly moved through the flower bushes and water fountains. He thought over his process on breaking down the collar and sighed. It was slow going and he had broken down the loyalty enchantment. 

But he would need serious help for him to fully get the collar off. He realised that after Gohreus had informed him after another session of chipping away at the collar. Jae sat down on the dirt, in the middle of a semicircle of plain bushes. 

 

Jae sighed and gently brushed his hands against the bushes and laughed slightly at the flowers that grew under his fingertips. The Gladiolus flower. Strength, honor and remembrance. He picked a flower and held it to his nose. 

As he took in the sweet scent, he could sense someone coming into the garden behind him. He turned slightly, seeing two figures in his peripheral vision. Jae placed the flower behind his ear and fully turned, taking in the two figures standing there. 

‘Harry?’ the teenage boy said’ It’s us.’ 

  
  
  


‘Your twin brother and sister’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, so we finally meet the siblings! I'll post a little thing that describes them, so you guys have a general picture of what they look like. Hope you guys don't mind me doing a time skip, I wasn't bothered to write a whole week.  
> I've got more chapters set up, but it might be a bit. School work is biting me in the ass  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!   
> Find me on Instagram @bowtiepeak


	18. Stories in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their parents had put their estranged sibling with an abusive family and he had been abandoned in a foreign country only to find a loving family. That same family he had been taken away from.   
> ‘They enslaved me and put a collar around my neck’ Jae said, baring his neck to fully show the thick, leather collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! This chapter was a bit hard to write, I don't really know why, but I tried my best. Enjoy the chapter!   
> Here's the poll so you guys can still vote  
> \- write another BTS X Harry Potter fic / one shot (2)  
> \- write a BTS story / one shot  
> \- don't write another story  
> \- or something else (please specify)

Jae cocked his head. 

‘ _ My name’s not Harry, my name is Jae _ ’ Jae said and his sister, Payton, looked confused. But his brother, Alexi, didn’t. 

‘Your name… isn’t Harry…. it’s Jae? Is that what you said?’ Alexi asked and Jae had to admit he was impressed. 

‘ _ Yes, I did. I’m impressed you know Korean _ ’ Jae said, gesturing for them to sit with him. 

‘I only got “yes”, “I’m impressed” and “Korean”’ Alexi said, sitting on the ground across from Jae. 

 

‘I can teach both of you Korean if you want’ Jae said in fluent English, stunning both siblings. 

‘Tell us about you first… Jae?’ Payton said, a question taped to the end of the question. Jae tilted his head at her questioning tone and then smiled softly. He was starting to like the siblings. 

Jae started off into his tale, telling them of how he remembered how his so called “parents” and Dumbledore had left him with the Dursleys at the age of one and how the Dursleys had dumped him in Korea at the age of four. 

 

‘That was the best thing they could’ve done’ Jae said’ I wouldn’t have met my family if they hadn’t have dumped me outside Jin Hyung, Yoongi Hyung and Hoseok Hyungs room.’ As Jae continued his story, talking about how he learnt Korean, went to school and was the smartest in his class and graduated early, the siblings felt their hearts ache. 

Their parents had put their estranged sibling with an abusive family and he had been abandoned in a foreign country only to find a loving family. That same family he had been taken away from. 

‘They enslaved me and put a collar around my neck’ Jae said, baring his neck to fully show the thick, leather collar. The siblings leaned forwards and their expressions twisted in disgust. 

 

There was silence for a while, the siblings thinking over things while Jae played with the Gladiolus flower in his hand. 

‘We want to help’ Alexi said, making Jae look up in surprise. Payton didn’t look as sure as her brother. 

‘I don’t want to get in trouble though’ she said hesitantly. Jae smiled. 

‘You can join and not join of your own free will, I won’t stop you’ he said and Alexi looked disgruntled for a moment, but quickly looked calm. 

‘It’s fine sis, just don’t tell Mum, Dad or old Dumbles’ he said, patting his sister on the back. 

 

Jae looked at Alexi. 

‘I’ll need to teach you more, complicated Korean first, so your parents will have a hard time understanding’ Jae said, Alexi nodding. 

Unbeknownst to the siblings, but only to Jae, someone was watching them. 

Jae turned and looked at the nearly invisible figure in the shadows of the back door. Bright blue eyes stared back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jae now has some recruits, or a recruit, behind him now. So I don't have to explain later, Jae kind of knows when to trust someone and when to not trust someone, that's why he trusts Payton and Alexi so easily.   
> By the way, have you guys seen the BTS IDOL MV? They're all slaying I swear, I'm dying it's so good. 
> 
> Come find me on Instagram @bowtiepeak


	19. Five Becomes Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, it was quiet in the dorm apart from the clink of cutlery on plates and the occasional request for food one couldn't reach. Jimin munched on his food mindlessly, feeling the kimchi burn his taste buds. 
> 
> Suddenly, a ball of flame appeared in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I don't really have anything to say here, except... BTS' NEW ALBUM IS DOPE! That's all :)   
> Enjoy this chapter!

Jimin was going insane. More often than not, he woke with a feeling of pain and dread, screaming in pain half of the time. Hoseok, ever the caring sunshine he is, came in and used his powers to soothe the troubled man to sleep. 

Poor Namjoon had his mate taken away from him every other night and he had to deal with the investigation. Jimin felt guilty, so he muffled his screams and asked the stars to keep Hoseok asleep. He didn’t know how the stars did it, but they did. 

 

Jimin spent more of his spare time, since BTS was currently on a indefinite hiatus, working with the stars and finding out the extent of his powers. He could tell that the others were worried, but he was desperate to get the three missing maknaes back. 

That night, it was quiet in the dorm apart from the clink of cutlery on plates and the occasional request for food one couldn't reach. Jimin munched on his food mindlessly, feeling the kimchi burn his taste buds. 

 

Suddenly, a ball of flame appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone scrambled up and prepared to fight whoever were in the flames. Two bodies appeared as the flames died and Hoseok leapt forwards.

‘ _ Jungkook, Taehyung! _ ’ he cried and knelt next to the two unconscious maknaes. Everyone rushed over and Taehyung finally opened one eye.

‘ _ Old Dumbles has Jae _ ’ he said and Jungkook clumsily reached over in comfort.

‘ _ Where did they take him? _ ’ Namjoon asked, kneeling next to Taehyung.

‘ _ Don’t know, only heard them say something about “bringing him back into the family” _ ’ Jungkook piped up, turning his head to face the leader.

Ok came padding over and licked Jungkook’s face, licking up the salty tears streaming down his face. The maknae patted the nine tailed fox pup on the head, pulling him close.

‘We’ll get him back’ Yoongi said.

 

 

 

 

 

‘We’ll get our Jae back’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got Taehyung and Jungkookie back. But why? Is this a trick? Or real? Who knows  
> I've decided to discontinue the poll, partly because I'm not bothered and partially because I've started another story anyway.   
> Find me on Instagra,m @bowtiepeak   
> I'm always up for a conversation!


	20. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven’t updated both my stories in a bit and I’m going to explain why. I’m sorry if I sound whiney. I had work experience this week, so I’ve got a weeks worth of school to catch up on. I’ve got several projects and essays that I need to write and I’m working some things out myself that are hard for me. I apologise for those who were waiting for an update, but my holidays are coming soon and I promise I will get a chapter up as soon as I can. 

 

Thanks lovelies, Bowtie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on Instagram as @bowtiepeak .   
> I’m also on tumblr as @bowtiequeen and @readybirdgolden .   
> I’m always up for a chat, so just say hi anytime you want and I’ll get back to you!


	21. Another Authors Note

Omg guys, I know this isn't a chapter and i promise I'm working on the next one. The plot is just getting away from me and I'm having a bit of writers block. Bu I just realised that I've got more than 100 kudos. I'm so happy and thank you guys for following the story. Lub you guys! 


	22. Authors Note

Hey guys

I know this isn’t a chapter and I’m sorry for that. My family has recently started getting ready to move, my exams are coming and I’ve got some personal things to deal with. I _promise_ that I will try and get a chapter up within the next month or two. Again, I’m extremely sorry and I know you guys have been waiting for a chapter. For now, I have to go into a temporary hiatus. 

 

Thanks, BowtiePeak


	23. Major Authors Note

Hey Lovelies!

Sorry I dropped off the radar for a bit, and the fact I haven't updated my stories in a while. My parents and me recently moved state and we've spent the last two weeks unpacking. We've also been preparing fro Christmas and my birthday which is coming up in less than 48 hours by the time this chapter goes up. :)

So yeah, sorry for being a bad updater and author. Again, I do promise that I will update after the Christmas and New Year rush is over, the wifi at our house is ~~shitty~~  bad. I am doing a rewrite of Means of Tomorrow, because I went through it and was very discontent with it. It's pretty much the same story, just with longer chapters, and some small stuff was removed and added in. Hope you guys don't mind too much. :)

Sincerely, from your dear author, BowtiePeak


	24. Final authors note

Hey my lovelies! 

As I was so kindly reminded by a person subscribed to this story, I have not posted a note saying that I have rewritten it. So, if you don’t already know, I have rewritten the story and plan to discontinue (in other words) this version. Just a note for people who were expecting a chapter update for this story. A last apology and reminder that the new version is a seperate thing. 

Your dear author, BowtiePeak 


End file.
